Un Cataclysm nommé Chat Noir
by Syt the Evil Angel
Summary: Chat Noir a un peu de mal à concilié le faite de connaitre la double identité de sa petite amie. Comment va t il faire pour ne pas craquer et créer un cataclysme plus grand que lui. Pour le savoir venez lire la dernière partie d'une série d'OS commencer grâce au défi de Crazy Av.


**Auteur** : Syt The Evil Angel

**Série** : Miraculous (Chat Noir : Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon !)

**Disclamers** : _Bon comme d'hab, Chat Noir et LadyBug ne sont pas à moi. Surtout Chat Noir.  
Chat Noir : Mais euh elle va encore nous martyriser.  
Moi : Mais non je vous adore de trop._

**Note** : Bon vous inquiétez pas pour mon état mental mais je suis saine d'esprit et bonne lecture. Voila un petit Chat Noir et Marinette tout gentil.

**Note2** : Ce petit OS fait suite à celui que j'avais de « Un Chatcolat chaud pour un chaton » et « Un costume révélateur ». Mais vous n'êtes pas obliger de l'avoir lu le premier pour comprendre celui là, mais le second si, parce que c'est la suite direct. De plus, je prends en compte toute la saison 2, en gros ils ne sont plus au collège mais au lycée, mais on dira que c'est le même endroit pour pas me faire chier. J'ai fait ma fainéante la dessus. Je vous retrouve en fin de One Shot.

** Un cataclysme nommé Chat Noir.**

Un mois était passé depuis la soirée chez Adrien et sa mise en couple avec Chat Noir, mais depuis cette soirée Marinette était perdue. Elle se sentait bien dans les bras de son copain, enfin quand Chat Noir venait la voir sur sa terrasse, parce que quand elle était en costume, elle ne prenait pas le risque d'être trop prêt de lui pour ne pas se trahir. Mais une fois seule, son copain lui manquait beaucoup. Elle avait aussi remarqué une chose depuis qu'elle était en couple avec son coéquipier, c'était que ce dernier prenait encore plus de risque pour que les akumatisés ne la touche pas. Elle l'avait plus d'une fois disputés après les batailles, parce qu'elle trouvait qu'il prenait trop de risque inutile et qu'il ne voulait pas lui expliquer pourquoi il faisait tout ça. A chaque fois qu'elle le disputait, il baissait la tête et la coupait en disant que son miraculous bipait et qu'il devait partir. Et il la plantait comme ça, la laissant seule et elle le revoyait souvent peu de temps après qu'elle soit rentrée chez elle sur sa terrasse. Et là, il la prenait dans ses bras et l'embrassait comme si elle revenait des enfers. Elle avait vraiment du mal à comprendre son petit ami depuis un mois.

De son côté, Adrien avait du mal à garder son double secret pour lui. Surtout de savoir sa copine si proche de lui en journée et de ne pas pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser comme il veut, et en costume de pas pouvoir faire pareil. Il n'aurait pas cru que ça serait si frustrant de sortir avec sa camarade de classe. Il pensait qu'il aurait juste à gérer la difficulté de la partie civil, mais devoir se retenir en temps que super-héros en même temps, devenait une vraie torture pour lui, surtout en plein combat. Il ne pouvait pas se retenir de prendre tout les coups à la place de sa Lady, et dans un sens ça lui faisait mal qu'elle le dispute à chaque fois, mais il ne réfléchissait pas. Son corps agissait avant qu'il puisse comprendre ce qui se passait. Il ne pensait qu'à une chose, faire en sorte que celle qu'il aime plus que tout au monde ne soit pas blessée. Mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas se trahir et dès qu'il la voyait chez elle, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la prendre contre lui et lui faire passer l'amour qu'il avait pour elle. A travers ces baisers, il lâchait toute la frustration qu'il ressentait quand il ne pouvait pas être avec elle en tant qu'Adrien ou elle en tant que LadyBug. Il savait qu'il se comportait bizarrement, même Plagg le lui reprochait, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il fallait qu'il soit prêt d'elle. Même en cours il avait du mal à se retenir, il se demandait comment Marinette n'avait pas remarqué qu'il se faisait reprendre par beaucoup de prof, parce qu'il se retournait souvent pour pouvoir la regarder. Et cela même s'il s'était à moitié vendu le soir d'Halloween en l'appelant « Princesse » et qu'elle avait répondu « Chaton », elle s'était vite reprise en disant qu'elle l'avait prit pour un autre, mais il semblerait qu'elle n'ait pas fait le lien entre lui et son alter ego.

Il avait l'impression d'être devenu invisible en civil pour sa camarade. Elle arrivait à lui parler normalement, ce qui lui faisait encore plus peur de se dévoiler. Il allait devoir se renseigner un peu du changement de comportement de sa petite amie. Mais il avait un autre point à se charger, faire en sorte que sa coéquipière ne se doute de rien. Il se transforma et sortit de chez lui pour donner rendez-vous à sa Lady. Il se rendit sur le plus haut de la Tour Eiffel et lui envoya un message pour qu'elle le rejoigne. Il n'attendit pas longtemps avant qu'elle lui réponde et 20 min plus tard, elle était à ses côtés.

« Alors Chat Noir, je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'appelles, alors que quand je te pose des questions, tu ne me réponds pas ?

-Je suis désolé ma Lady. Ce n'est pas contre toi si je suis comme ça. Mais euh tu sais, je t'ai dis que j'étais en couple avec Marinette. Et euh… depuis que je suis avec elle, j'ai du mal à me contenir. Je veux qu'on batte au plus vite les akumatisés pour pas qu'ils s'en prennent à elle. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit blessé parce qu'on n'aurait pas été assez rapide. Et je sais que ça t'énerve parce que tu crois que je pense que tu es faible, alors que je sais que c'est tout le contraire. Je ne veux pas te déprécier. Je te le jure. »

LadyBug écouta son coéquipier sans le couper, et plus d'une fois elle avait failli s'énerver contre lui, mais quand elle comprit qu'il faisait ça pour elle, enfin sa partie civil, elle eut du mal à mal le prendre. Au contraire, elle le trouvait touchant de penser à elle comme ça. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser continuer à faire comme ça, un jour leur costume ne les protégerais pas aussi bien contre un mauvais coup.

« Chat Noir, j'apprécie ton geste mais un jour tu pourrais être vraiment blessé et mon miraculous ne pourra te soigner totalement et je ne voudrais avoir à t'emmener dans un hôpital parce que tu te relèvera pas. Pense un peu à cette pauvre Marinette, je me vois mal aller la prévenir que tu es dans un sale état et qu'elle puisse pas venir te voir pour ne pas découvrir ton identité civil. »

Chat Noir comprenait le point de vue de sa coéquipière et petite amie, mais il avait du mal à ne pas être le gentleman qu'il était, suivant les codes que son père lui avait imposé toute sa vie. Il regarda sa partenaire, comprenant très bien le message qu'elle passait involontairement, qu'elle ne pourrait venir le voir parce qu'elle ne voulait pas connaître celui qu'il était sous le masque, dans un sens ça lui fit mal. Il aimait sa princesse, sa Lady, mais qu'elle lui dise ça lui faisait mal. Il s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, il ne pouvait pas rester loin d'elle après ça, il avait besoin de l'avoir dans ses bras.

Ladybug fut surprise du geste de son coéquipier et petit ami, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas prise contre lui, enfin depuis qu'elle était en couple avec lui en tant que Marinette. Elle sentit son souffle dans son cou. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, il la serrait comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il pouvait la prendre contre lui.

« Ma Lady, si ça devait arriver, alors je me fiche qu'elle sache qui je suis, je me fiche qu'elle découvre qui se trouve sous mon masque, parce que pour moi rien n'est plus important qu'elle. Et si elle ne veut pas venir me voir, à cause de cette règle stupide qu'on doit cacher nos identités, alors c'est qu'elle ne m'aime pas vraiment. Je suis prêt à tout pour elle. Ma vie n'est réelle que quand je porte ce masque, mais si je pouvais être avec elle sans mon masque, alors je ne serais que plus heureux, parce qu'elle seule est mon univers. Je ne vis plus que pour ses sourires, ses éclats de rires, sa volonté de vouloir aider les autres. »

Il regarda sa partenaire dans les yeux, il ne pouvait pas lui mentir sur ses sentiments pour elle.

« Ladybug, je l'aime tellement, que rien ne pourra m'empêcher de tout faire pour la protéger, que ça soit du Papillon que du reste du monde. Elle passera toujours en premier pour moi, même avant ma sécurité. Et ça, ni toi ni personne d'autre ne pourra le changer. Je suis comme ça. Je suis le chevalier qui protège sa princesse du danger, et s'il faut tout détruire pour le faire, je le ferai pour elle. Elle seule à le droit de vie et de mort sur mon cœur et mon âme. Je suis l'arme qui la défendra toujours, le bouclier derrière lequel elle se protège. »

Ladybug ne savait que dire. Elle ignorait qu'elle avait un tel pouvoir sur Chat Noir, que Marinette était si importante pour lui. Mais elle ne savait pourquoi, mais elle avait l'impression qu'il y avait un double sens dans ses paroles. Comme s'il voulait lui faire passer un message à elle aussi. Mais elle ne voyait pas lequel. Elle baissa la tête, et repoussa un peu son partenaire sans être trop brusque.

« Si elle est si importante pour toi, alors arrête de prendre tant de risque. Tu crois qu'elle a envie de te voir blesser ou pire mort. Tu crois qu'elle ne serait pas triste de ne plus te voir. Tu penses que son amour pour toi est si futile ? Si tu es son prince, pense à ses sentiments quand elle te voit prendre autant de coups et de risques. Les princesses ne reste pas qu'à attendre que leur prince leur revienne, elles ne sont pas là juste pour panser leur blessure, elles veulent les prendre aussi à leur place, faire en sorte qu'ils ne souffrent pas non plus. Si elles n'ont pas d'épées mais un bouclier pour se protéger, c'est aussi pour protéger celui qu'elles aiment, qu'il puisse reprendre leur souffle pour mieux combattre mais aussi pour qu'il puisse être de retour au plus vite vers elles. »

Chat Noir la regardait et comprenait ce qu'elle voulait lui faire passer, involontairement elle lui dévoilait sa véritable identité. Sa princesse et sa Lady ne voulait pas qu'il soit blesser, qu'il soit là pour elle, mais aussi qu'elle comprenait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de combattre et qu'elle était là pour lui, avec ou sans le masque. Il ne pouvait pas l'aimer plus que maintenant. Et c'était si dur de ne pas lui dire qui il était. Il avait besoin d'elle à tout instant maintenant, avec et sans le masque. Et il ferait tout pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il était Adrien, espérant en même temps qu'elle ne le repousse pas après. Il devait comprendre en premier pourquoi son comportement avait changé avec lui en civil. Il lâcha sa partenaire, et prit son bâton en main comme pour partir.

« Maintenant tu sais tout pour mon comportement, alors s'il te plait, ne me fais plus de reproche dessus. Ça fait mal de se faire disputé comme un enfant de 3 ans alors qu'on cherche à protéger celle qu'on aime. »

Il fit un dernier sourire à sa Lady, et disparut dans Paris, laissant sa partenaire un peu perdu. Elle partit de la Tour Eiffel que plus tard, une fois dans sa chambre, détransformée, elle s'allongea sur son lit, la tête dans son oreiller.

« Tikki, je suis complètement perdu. Je sais plus quoi faire avec Chat Noir. J'avais l'impression qu'il voulait me dire quelque chose d'autre mais je ne vois pas quoi ? »

Le petit kwami rouge et noir, ne savait que faire pour réconforter sa porteuse. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire que Chat Noir savait pour elle, heureusement qu'elle pouvait parler avec Plagg et que ce dernier passait son temps à se plaindre à cause de leurs humains. Elle savait que normalement la coccinelle était un signe de porte bonheur, mais Marinette semblait être poursuivit par la malchance de Chat Noir. Si ce dernier avait la chance de son côté de connaître le vrai visage de celle qu'il aimait, sa porteuse était malchanceuse de ce côté-là. Elle vint contre le visage de Marinette, se frotta contre celui-ci pour la réconforter, ne pouvant faire plus pour elle.

Marinette lui sourit doucement, et finit par s'endormir. Mais ses rêves furent loin d'être sage. Au contraire dans ces derniers, elle n'arrêtait pas de voir Chat Noir lui en vouloir de pas le voir tel qu'il est réellement que ça soit Marinette ou Ladybug. De ne voir que le masque qu'il portait, et d'un coup il devenait Adrien qui avait le même regard haineux. Ce dernier lui reprochait à son tour de n'avoir rien vu. De ne pas voir celui qu'il est réellement. Marinette se réveillait haletante, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.

Le lendemain, ce fut une Marinette épuisé mentalement et physiquement qui arriva en cours. Alya fut surprise de voir sa meilleure amie dans un tel état, ça faisait un mois qu'elle la voyait vivre sur son nuage, et ce matin, elle semblait au plus mal.

« Ça va pas Marinette ?

-T'inquiète Alya, juste une mauvaise nuit. Ça devrait passer. »

Adrien qui avait entendu ça, s'en voulait un peu, pensant que c'était sa faute si sa princesse avait mal dormi. Il voulait venir la prendre dans ses bras, la réconforter, mais pour ça il devait être Chat Noir. Il soupira et eut soudain une idée. Même si ça allait surement lui couter très cher en fromage, il allait réconforter sa belle. Il la vit aller seule au toilette, il se dépêcha d'écrire un mot qu'il confia à Plagg lui demandant de le donner à sa bien aimé.

Quel ne fut pas la surprise de Marinette de voir Plagg avec un message pour elle.

« Plagg ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Chat Noir a un problème ?

-Oh non pas du tout. Au contraire, il voulait te donner un message, mais comme il n'a pas ton numéro, il m'oblige à faire le messager. »

Marinette ne put s'empêcher de rire sous le comportement du kwami de son petit ami. Mais elle savait que le petit être noir adorait son porteur. Elle prit le message, et ses yeux s'ouvrir tout grand de surprise.

« Plagg, dis moi. Chat Noir passait juste devant le collège n'est ce pas ? Il n'est pas ici ?

-Ça je ne peux pas te le dire Marinette. Bon tu veux lui répondre ou pas ?

-Oui oui. »

Elle sortit vite un papier autre et répondit à son petit ami. Elle ne voulait pas croire qu'il pouvait être dans son collège. Elle ne voulait pas se mettre à le chercher inconsciemment parmi tous les blonds qui pouvaient être ici. Plagg la laissa et porta le message à Adrien, qui sourit en voyant la réponse. Il reconnaissait bien sa princesse. A faire celle qui allait bien en toute circonstance. Il allait donc faire comme si c'était vrai. Mais il se promit qu'il allait tout faire pour qu'elle aille vraiment mieux. La matinée se passa bien avec les cours habituels. Au retour de la pause de midi, Marinette fut surprise de trouver une rose rouge à sa place. Alya qui avait vu la rose ne put s'empêcher de taquiner son amie.

« Alors Marinette, on a un amoureux ?

-Mais euh non, ça doit être une erreur.

-Attend il y a un mot avec. _Pour la plus belle rose de Paris, avec tout mon amour Chat Noir._ Attend mais ça vient de Chat Noir, Marinette Dupain-Cheng ! Depuis quand Chat Noir te drague-t-il ? »

Alors là, autant elle trouvait le geste adorable, autant elle allait tué son copain pour avoir osé faire comprendre à sa meilleur amie qu'elle était en couple avec l'un des super héros les plus connu de Paris.

« Il…il me drague pas….

-Alors ça veut dire quoi cette rose ? »

Marinette devint aussi rouge que la fleur et se cacha presque sous sa table. De plus toute la classe les regardait, et même Adrien qui avait un petit sourire désolé pour elle. Désolé pour quoi ? Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce que le blond voulait lui faire passer comme message.

« Tu…tu veux pas oublier Alya ?

-Oh non ma fille, tu vas m'expliquer tout ça et très vite. »

Marinette se trouvait vraiment malchanceuse pour le coup, elle se voyait mal dire à sa meilleure amie pour Chat Noir et elle. Alya voyant que tous les regardait, pris la main de sa meilleure amie et la fit sortit de la salle de classe pour parler seule à seule.

« Bon maintenant qu'on est seule tu peux me dire combien de temps tu comptais me cacher que toi et Chat Noir vous vous voyez en douce ?

-Euh à vie.

-Mais pourquoi Marinette ?

-Pour pas que tu viennes faire le pied de grue dans ma chambre en espérant faire une interview de lui et demander des choses sur Ladybug.

-Mais ce n'est pas dangereux ce que tu fais ? Et tu connais son vrai visage ? Et Adrien dans tout ça ?

-Non je ne connais pas son vrai visage. Et puis Adrien … »

La jeune fille baissa la tête, ne pouvant plus cacher la vérité à sa meilleure amie.

« Adrien ne me verra jamais autrement que comme une amie. Et puis Chat Noir est venu plusieurs fois me voir le soir pour discuter. On est devenu ami et au moins avec lui je n'ai pas l'impression d'être invisible. J'ai l'impression d'être plus forte. Tu te souviens que tu t'étais moqué de moi à Halloween pour mon costume qui ressemblait à Chat Noir. En réalité c'était pour qu'il me remarque un peu plus. Il est venu me voir durant notre soirée chez Adrien et il m'a embrassé. Il a été très tendre, rien à voir avec le Don Juan que tout le monde pense qu'il est. Alya, Adrien aura toujours une place importante pour moi mais Chat Noir est celui que j'aime le plus maintenant. Ce matin il m'a fait passer un message disant qu'il m'avait vu fatigué et qu'il espérait qu'il n'y était pour rien dans mes cernes et qu'il m'aimait. Jamais Adrien n'aura d'attention de ce genre pour moi, alors j'ai laissé tomber. Chat Noir, lui ne me laissera pas seule. »

Alya regardait son amie et comprit le changement de comportement de celle-ci vis-à-vis du blond. Mais elle avait aussi remarqué que ce dernier regardait souvent la bleuté avec des yeux plein d'étoiles, rien à voir avec un regard d'ami. Elle semblait désolée pour le blond, mais il semblait s'être réveillé trop tard. Il avait loupé sa chance avec Marinette, mais Alya s'inquiétait quand même pour elle.

« Ce n'est pas trop difficile pour vous voir ?

-C'est lui qui vient me voir. Mais c'est vrai que j'aimerais le voir plus souvent. «

Marinette avait toujours la rose en main, elle la regarda avec un petit sourire tendre. Et Alya compris que son amie était perdu pour le héros de Paris et pas une simple passade. Elle avait le même regard que pour Adrien mais en plus tendre, plus posé. Elle n'avait jamais vu son amie aussi détendu en pensant à celui qu'elle aimait.

« Bon je ferais celle qui sais pas pour ton copain masqué, mais promet moi de tout me dire si un jour ça va pas ok ? »

Marinette lui fit oui de la tête, même si là elle ne pouvait pas lui en parler, ça concernait Ladybug et non Marinette. Les 2 filles retournèrent dans la salle de classe, en se faisant réprimandé par leur professeur de français pour leur retard. Alya ne manqua pas le regard d'Adrien pour son amie en la voyant allez mieux. Elle sentait qu'il se passait quelque chose avec le jeune homme.

Le reste de la journée se passa bien, même si Alya faisait attention un peu plus au comportement du blond se trouvant devant elles. Elle remarqua qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se retourner pour regarder sa voisine, de lui envoyer des messages visuelle qu'elle ne voyait pas. Elle avait l'impression de voir un chat qui réclamait des câlins de sa maîtresse mais que cette dernière n'était pas réceptive à ses appels. Elle se promit qu'elle aurait un tête à tête avec Agreste dès que possible. La fin de journée sonna et Alya se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires pour aller voir Adrien avant que ce dernier ne doive partir avec son garde du corps. Elle prit le coude du blond pour l'entraîner dans un endroit tranquille et avant que Marinette ne se rende compte de ce qu'elle faisait.

Adrien fut surpris qu'Alya veuille à tout pris lui parler ainsi. Il se demandait ce qu'il avait fait pour que la créole soit aussi pressente avec lui. Une fois seul dans un coin du collège, Alya lui fit les gros yeux.

« C'est quoi ton problème avec Marinette, Adrien !

-Mais euh… quel problème ? »

Il passa sa main derrière sa nuque comme à chaque fois qu'il était gêné. Il n'osait regarder Alya, il avait le même comportement envers Alya que Chat Noir pouvait l'avoir devant sa Lady quand il se faisait grondé. Et Alya eut le déclic entre les regards d'Adrien envers Marinette et son comportement devant elle.

« CHAT NOIR ! »

Adrien releva la tête d'un coup, les yeux grand ouverts.

« Mais euh de quoi tu parles Alya.

-Tu es Chat Noir ! Non mais j'y crois pas. Chat Noir est juste devant moi en classe. »

Adrien se mit à paniquer, il ne pouvait pas lui arriver pire tuile, il était vraiment poursuivit par la malchance, ce n'était pas possible. Plagg en profita pour sortir de sa cachette et saluer Alya. Ce n'est pas comme si Trixx ne lui avait pas parler de sa porteuse, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Alya en voyant le kwami d'Adrien, ne put que sourire.

« Alors c'est toi le kwami d'Adrien, tu es trop mignon. »

Là, c'était trop, Alya connaissait l'existence des kwamis ? C'était impossible seul des porteur de Miraculous pouvait connaître les kwamis. Il regarda à nouveau son amie et il ne pouvait pas y croire. Après Marinette, Chloé, maintenant c'était Alya qui en avait un, même si c'était temporaire. Bon il aurait du le voir plutôt qui d'autre sa princesse aurait pu choisir en porteur que sa meilleure amie fan de super héros.

« Je suppose que tu es Rena Rouge.

-Dans le mille mon Chaton. »

Adrien ne pouvait pas le croire, le monde était trop petit, il lui manquait plus qu'à savoir pour Carapace et il connaissait tout le monde. Il chercherait un autre jour, parce que là, il devait s'occuper d'Alya en espérant qu'elle ne sache pas pour Marinette et Ladybug.

« Mais je suis pas là pour parler de nos activités de super héros. Qu'est ce que tu fabriques avec Marinette ? Depuis le début de l'année dernière c'est tout juste si tu la remarques et maintenant tu sors avec elle. Et ton amour pour Ladybug ? Je croyais que tu n'aimais qu'elle !

-C'est plus compliqué que ce que tu penses Alya. J'aime vraiment Marinette, je te jure. Et euh pour Ladybug, bah euh comment dire. J'ai renoncé à elle sans vraiment le faire.

-Comment ça ! Quand elle va enfin te retourner tes sentiments tu va lâcher Marinette ?

-Mais pas du tout, je ne lâcherai ma princesse pour rien au monde, même pas pour Ladybug. »

Il avait détourné le regard en disant ça. Bon ce n'était pas une vérité ni un mensonge, vu que sa princesse et sa Lady était la même personne. Mais bon, ça Alya ne le savait pas encore. De toute façon il ne voyait plus sa vie sans sa coccinelle.

« Adrien Agreste, tu fais quoi alors ? Marinette ne sait pas que tu es Chat Noir, tu comptes lui cacher encore longtemps ? »

Adrien soupira devant cette question.

« Non je voudrais lui dire, mais je ne suis pas sur qu'elle apprécie de savoir que Chat Noir et Adrien soit la même personne. Avant elle n'arrivait pas à aligner 2 mots et maintenant c'est tout juste si elle fait attention à moi, on peut parler ensemble mais c'est tout.

-Adrien Adrien Adrien. Tu es complètement largué vis-à-vis de Marinette. Je ne sais pas si je devrais te dire ça, mais bon. En réalité Marinette est folle de toi depuis ton arrivé en 3eme. Et si elle n'arrivait pas à parler avec toi avant c'est parce que justement elle était trop timide pour le faire. Et puis maintenant qu'elle est avec Chat Noir, bah ce n'est pas qu'elle s'en fiche de toi, mais elle n'est plus bloquée par ses sentiments amoureux pour toi. En plus, elle t'avait mis sur un pied d'estale à cause de ton père qui est son styliste préféré.

-Mais justement, maintenant qu'elle est avec Chat Noir, elle n'a jamais eu ce comportement là avec lui. Au contraire, elle a toujours été taquine, prévenante, provocatrice. Bien qu'il soit un super héros. C'est ce côté-là de Marinette que j'ai apprécié, même si j'aime aussi la Marinette timide. Alors pourquoi maintenant Adrien ne pourrait pas être aussi avec Marinette, si elle l'a aimé, et qu'elle aime Chat Noir.

-Peut être parce que tu montres 2 visages de toi totalement différent. Qui pourrait penser qu'Adrien et Chat Noir ne sont qu'une personne ?

\- Tu l'as bien fait toi !

-Moi c'est parce que je te côtoie aussi en temps que Rena Rouge, même si c'est moins souvent que Ladybug pourrait le faire. Il n'y a qu'elle qui pourrait te démasqué très vite si elle était avec nous. »

Alya fut surprise de voir le visage d'Adrien devenir triste, avec un petit sourire amer.

« Pourquoi tu fais cette tête là Adrien.

-Parce que la malchance du Chat Noir me poursuit dans ce cas.

-Arrête de faire ton drama gamin. Ce n'est pas parce que ta princesse à des œillères sur les yeux que tu dois être désespérer. Bon faut dire que Tikki ne t'aide pas là-dessus. Elle est toujours aussi droite avec les règlements, c'est vraiment difficile de lui faire comprendre que parfois il vaut mieux se laisser couler comme un bon camembert. Faudra vraiment que j'en parle à la coccinelle qu'elle fasse quelque chose pour ta princesse. »

Alya était perdu, de quoi parlait le kwami d'Adrien. Qui était Tikki, une connaissance de Marinette vu qu'il parlait de princesse, et elle savait que Chat Noir surnommait souvent sa meilleure amie comme ça.

« Plagg, je vais te privé de fromage si tu continues.

-Mais quoi c'est vrai, ce n'est pas ma faute si Ladybug est aveugle sur le faite que tu sois Chat Noir, tu l'as bien deviné pour elle depuis que vous êtes en couple.

-PLAGG ! »

Alya venait de comprendre.

« Marinette EST Ladybug ! »

Adrien soupira.

« Oui, Marinette est Ladybug, ce n'était pas à moi de te le dire, déjà qu'elle ne sait pas que je suis au courant pour elle à cause de cette stupide règle d'anonymat. Alors si elle apprend qu'à cause de Plagg tu es au courant pour elle. Je risque de me faire passer un sacré savon.

-Mais si Marinette est en couple avec Chat Noir, je vois pas en quoi elle te passerai un savon.

-Parce que c'est comme ça que Ladybug fait avec Chat Noir. Si je ne savais pas qu'elles ne faisaient qu'une personne, je pourrais croire qu'elle prend un malin plaisir à me disputer. Pour Ladybug je suis presque comme un petit frère qui fait que des bêtises. Alors j'essaye d'être à la hauteur mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être assez encore. Hier soir on a eu une discussion assez intense et je crois que ça l'a un peu empêché de dormir.

-C'était pour ça la rose et le message ?

-T'es au courant pour le message ?

-Oui elle m'en a parlé quand on est arrivé en retard en cours de français. Mais tu vas faire quoi au final Adrien ? Tu vas lui dire ou pas que tu es Chat Noir ?

-J'aimerai mais je ne suis pas sur de sa réaction.

-Bah soit elle te déteste soit elle est encore plus amoureuse de toi.

-Dans un cas on va être mal pour le papillon et on risque l'akumatisation de Marinette, dans l'autre je risque de me faire tuer pour les risque que je prends encore plus.

-Ah oui j'avais remarqué que Chat Noir s'en prenait un peu plus ces derniers temps, mais je pensais que c'était par maladresse. Je comprends mieux maintenant. En réalité tu cherchais à la protéger encore plus. Comme c'est mignon. »

Adrien grogna sous le faite qu'Alya lui pince gentiment la joue en disant ça. Ils furent interrompus dans leur discussion par la sonnerie du téléphone d'Adrien.

« Ça doit être mon chauffeur qui se demande ce que je fais. Alya promis on en rediscutera plus tard, mais ne dit rien à Marinette, pitié.

-Hum je verrais, peut être à une condition.

-Euh…laquelle ? »

S'attendant à devoir faire une interview pour son amie.

« Que je puisse garder Trixx.

-Trixx ?

-Mon kwami, Ladybug enfin Marinette me le reprend à chaque fois, mais maintenant que je sais pour tout le monde, je pourrais plus facilement vous aider.

-Tu sais, je dois voir ça avec le grand maître, je pense que c'est lui qui lui demande ça mais je vais faire ce que je peux promis.

-Bon d'accord, allez file rejoindre ta nounou avant que je change d'avis. »

Adrien souffla, s'étant attendu à pire, et rejoignit sa limousine et sa "nounou" enfin le gorille. Le soir venu, au lieu d'aller voir sa douce Marinette, il se rendit plutôt chez le grand gardien. Il se doutait qu'il se ferait disputer d'avoir perdu sa couverture. Il entra chez le grand gardien, de façon très penaude. Il lui expliqua le pourquoi de sa venu et il eut droit de se faire un peu disputer, surtout quand il lui demanda le miraculous du renard pour Alya. Mais bon il argumenta pour son amie, disant qu'elle était fidèle, et surtout qu'elle pourrait les aider encore plus sans qu'ils perdent de temps enfin Marinette ne perde de temps à venir chercher le miraculous. Il rassura le grand gardien en lui disant qu'il ne ferait jamais la même chose pour Chloé, même si elle était son amie d'enfance, l'enfant gâtée qu'elle était, était pas encore assez responsable et qu'il ne connaissait pas celle de Carapace pour osé lui donné Waizz, de plus, il avait du mal à imaginer le grand gardien sans son kwami. Maitre Fu prit une certaine réflexion et au vu de ce que Adrien lui avait apprit sur le groupe de super héros de Paris, les temps changeait pour eux, et leur cohésion allait peut être en prendre un coup. C'est vrai que d'avoir un autre porteur libre de ses choix serait astucieux, surtout si le duo Chat Noir, Ladybug allait rencontrer une crise. Il sortit la miracule box de sa cachette et donna le pendentif à Adrien. Ce dernier remercia Maitre Fu et repartit pour donner son miraculous à Alya.

Il frappa à sa fenêtre réveillant la jeune fille qui fut ravi de le voir. Elle prit la boite des mains du jeune homme et fit un grand câlin à son kwami, ravi de le revoir et surtout de pouvoir le garder avec elle. Bon il allait falloir jouer serré avec ses sœurs, mais bon elle savait qu'elle pourrait le faire. Elle avait déjà fait une réserve de nougat de toute sorte pour lui. Elle lui montra le coin qu'elle lui avait préparé, ce qui amusa beaucoup le petit renard ravi de revoir sa porteuse, surtout pour un temps illimité on dirait bien.

« Merci A… Chat Noir pour Trixx, promis je n'abuserai pas de ses pouvoirs.

-Je te fais confiance la dessus, tu n'es pas comme Chloé. Mais pas un mot à Marinette, je tiens encore à ma tête pour le moment. Je risque de prendre déjà cher quand elle va tout apprendre.

-Je suis sur qu'elle sera heureuse au contraire.

-Tu n'as jamais vu Marinette ou Ladybug en colère, alors dit toi, que je sais ce que je dis. »

Alya fut surprise de voir Chat Noir être aussi apeuré par sa petite amie. Mais bon ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle allait essayer de faire la leçon à son ami pour ça. Elle le laissa partir pour aller profiter de ses retrouvailles avec son kwami.

Chat Noir de son côté alla enfin rejoindre Marinette, il ne pensait pas ce matin qu'il allait apprendre autant de chose d'un coup en une journée. Il arriva sur le balcon de sa princesse et frappa à sa trappe pour la voir. Marinette sortit sur son balcon et prit son chaton dans ses bras. Chat Noir fut ravi de la recevoir, la prenant contre lui avec tendresse. Il lui caressa les cheveux tendrement, et en profita pour l'embrasser avec douceur. Marinette lui répondit avec la même intensité, ravi de le sentir contre lui.

« Chaton, tu sais que tu as été trop loin avec ton message et ta rose aujourd'hui. Je savais plus où me mettre vis-à-vis d'Alya.

-Je suis désolé ma princesse, je pensais que ça te réconforterai, tu avais une sale tête quand je t'ai vu ce matin.

-C'était adorable, je ne dis pas le contraire. Mais maintenant Alya veut tout savoir de notre relation à nous deux.

-Elle devrait vite se calmer tu ne crois pas ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais lui dire qui j'étais. »

Il eut un petit sourire en lui disant ça. Il était triste de ne pas lui dire, mais il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle ne le veut pas pour le moment. Marinette se sera un peu plus contre lui, et fini par le lâcher un peu.

« Tu veux rentrer un peu te mettre au chaud ?

-Je te suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde ma princesse. »

Elle lui sourit et descendit avant lui dans sa chambre. Une fois les deux ados dans la chambre, Marinette lui présenta une assiette de pâtisserie qu'elle avait elle-même fait juste pour lui. Ce qui ravi Chat Noir, c'était le genre de douceur qu'il n'avait qu'avec sa princesse. Il n'avait pas encore osé lui dire ses préférences en matière de sucré. Bien sur il aimait tout mais comme tous il avait ses grandes préférences. Maintenant qu'il savait que Marinette avait eu des vues sur lui en tant qu'Adrien, il se demandait s'il pouvait lui en parler. Il prit une douceur et la mangea sans attendre.

« C'est toujours aussi délicieux Marinette. Si tu ne trouves pas dans le stylisme, tu peux te reconvertir dans la pâtisserie.

-C'est pas grand-chose tu sais. Et puis mes parents sont boulangers, donc ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas eu des prédispositions non plus.

-Tu sais ce n'est pas parce que les parents savent faire une chose que forcément les enfants savent le faire aussi. Je sais que je ne ferai jamais pareil que mon père par exemple parce que ça ne m'intéresse pas et surtout qu'il m'en a dégouté à me forcer à vouloir rentrer dans son monde. »

Marinette fut surprise d'entendre Chat dire ça, c'était rare les fois qu'il lui parlait de sa vie civil. Et vu la façon dont il parlait de son père, il ne devait pas avoir de super rapport avec lui. Ça lui rappelait un peu Adrien qui lui non plus ne s'entendait pas avec son père. Elle prit la main de son petit ami dans la sienne pour le réconforter.

« Et euh avec ta mère ? Ça se passe comment ? »

Il baissa la tête et lui fit un petit sourire triste.

« Ma mère à disparu il y a plus de 2 ans. Mon père ne m'a jamais dis comment ni où. Mais avant son départ mon père était pas très chaleureux mais après c'était encore pire. C'était ma mère qui apportait la chaleur chez nous. Elle me manque beaucoup, et le peu que j'ai d'elle en souvenir, je ne peux en parler avec mon père sans qu'il ne se referme encore plus.

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine.

-Oh mais tu sais parler de ma mère ne me fait pas de peine, au contraire, je suis sur que tu l'aurais adoré, et elle aussi elle t'aurait adoré. Tu es le genre de personne avec qui ma mère adorait passé du temps. Tu as son sourire je trouve. »

Marinette rougit sous le compliment. Mais elle ouvrit les yeux en grand, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui faisait ce compliment. Au contraire, la dernière fois c'était Adrien qui lui avait sortit la même phrase vis-à-vis de sa propre mère. Non c'était trop, ça ne pouvait pas être aussi gros, non elle devait se faire des films. Adrien, ne pouvait pas être Chat Noir, ils étaient trop différent l'un de l'autre. Chat Noir vis le changement de tête de sa petite amie, elle avait la même tête quand elle avait faisait une découverte mais n'était pas sur d'elle.

« Ma princesse, tu as un soucis ?

-Euh no…non, ce n'est rien Chaton, juste une impression de déjà vu c'est tout. »

Cela fit sourire le héros. Il prit sa main pour lui faire un baisemain. Avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

« Je vais te laisser ma princesse, j'ai encore du travail de mon côté ainsi que des devoirs. »

Il lui fit un tendre sourire, et lui lança une nouvelle perche.

« J'aurai aimé les faire avec toi, mais ça serait te donner trop d'indice sur qui je suis. »

Marinette s'en voulait de garder cette distance entre eux. Ça devenait difficile pour elle d'être loin de lui. Surtout après ce qui s'était passé hier. Chat Noir remonta vers le balcon pour la laisser quand il sentit 2 bras l'enlacer fortement. C'était la première fois, qu'il ressentait autant la prise de la jeune fille en dehors d'un combat. Il tourna la tête vers elle, pour savoir ce qui se passait.

« Marinette ?

-Reste, s'il te plait. Je… Même si je dois découvrir qui tu es…ça… ça ne me dérange pas. J'ai envie de passer plus de temps avec toi. Je… je sais que si ça ne tenait qu'à toi, tu m'aurais dit depuis longtemps mais je ne veux pas que tu ais des problèmes à cause de moi. »

Chat Noir se retourna, et descendit un peu pour se trouver au niveau de sa belle.

« C'est plutôt toi qui pourrais avoir des problèmes ma princesse, pas moi. Alors si tu veux vraiment que je reste, alors ça sera sans mon masque dans ce cas. »

Marinette ne savait pas quoi répondre, elle n'aima pas beaucoup ce petit chantage, mais en même temps, elle pouvait le comprendre. Ils avaient tout les deux envies d'être plus souvent ensemble. Elle baissa la tête, se disant que si elle voyait le vrai visage de Chat Noir elle devrait lui dire pour elle, et avait peur qu'il ne veuille plus d'elle dans ce cas. Elle l'avait repoussé sous son masque pour le laisser venir à elle en civil.

Chat Noir pouvait voir qu'elle était tourmenté, surement qu'elle avait peur de lui dire qu'elle était Ladybug. Peut être qu'il devrait lui dire qu'il savait pour la coccinelle. Ca pourrait l'aider à se décider. Il la fit aller sur son lit pour pouvoir parler, ça serait mieux que debout, au moins là elle pourrait plus facilement le repousser ou autre. Il se passa la main derrière la nuque cherchant comment lui dire qu'il connaissait son secret sans qu'elle s'énerve.

« Ma princesse, j'ai… j'ai quelque chose à te dire avant de retirer mon masque. Tu me promets de ne pas t'énerver quand je te l'aurai dis. S'il te plait c'est très important pour moi. »

Marinette fut surprise de cette demande, elle qui pensait qu'il allait se détransformer directement, se demandait ce qu'il avait à lui dire qui pourrait l'énerver.

« Euh d'accord.

-Marinette, ma princesse, ma Lady, je n'ai pas cherché à savoir qui était sous le masque je te le promets, je l'ai compris par un simple hasard. Et si je suis avec toi ce n'est pas parce que tu es elle. Je n'ai fait le lien qu'après notre premier baiser. En faite c'est ton costume d'Halloween qui m'a fait comprendre. C'est pour ça que je suis parti un peu vite, j'avais besoin d'un peu de temps pour assimiler ce qui venait d'arriver. Et quand je t'ai revu dans ma chambre, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de t'appeler Princesse, et là j'ai cru que tu m'avais reconnu parce que tu m'as répondu par Chaton. Mais j'ai vu à ton visage que tu étais perdu, alors j'ai fait celui qui n'avait rien entendu. Je t'aime Marinette, sincèrement et que tu sois Ladybug ou non, ne change rien pour moi. Ladybug a été un coup de foudre qui m'est tombé dessus sans que je comprenne ce qu'était vraiment l'amour. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi de façon plus longue, a chacune de nos rencontres sur ton balcon, je comprenais ce que ça voulais dire aimer. Ce que c'était vraiment de vouloir passer du temps avec la personne qui nous voit tel que l'on est. Marinette, tu n'as jamais impressionné par le héros, tu étais toujours là pour le Chat de gouttière qui venait te prendre du temps, tu m'as toujours réconforté, même quand tu ne savais pas pourquoi j'allais mal. Ladybug est peut être la super héroïne de Paris mais la super héroïne de mon cœur c'est toi Marinette et personne d'autre. »

Marinette écouta son Chaton tout le long, comprenant ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup en grand quand elle comprit qu'il savait qu'elle était Ladybug, elle allait lui demander de partir quand elle l'entendit parler d'elle, pas sa forme de super héroïne, non juste d'elle. Elle se sentit rougir de la façon qu'il la décrivait, de ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Elle l'écouta jusqu'au bout et ses doutes revinrent à la surface, un seul nom revenait dans sa tête, c'était comme si Chat Noir lui criait son vrai nom mais qu'elle ne voulait pas l'entendre. Elle baissa la tête, ne voulant pas comprendre ce que ça voulait dire. Elle n'osait plus le regarder alors qu'elle sentait des larmes couler sur ses joues.

Chat Noir lui fit relever la tête, et essuya ses larmes du bout de ses doigts gantés. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser dans cet état. Il prononça les mots magique pour reprenne sa forme civil, et demanda à Plagg d'aller voir Tikki, pendant qu'il était avec Marinette. Le petit Kwami noir ne répliqua pas pour une fois, voyant que son porteur était sérieux. Adrien garda Marinette dans ses bras, la consolant et lui disant des mots doux.

La jeune fille n'arrivait pas à reprendre son calme, c'était trop pour elle. Savoir que Chat Noir l'avait découverte, qu'il était le garçon qu'elle avait essayé d'oublier avec lui-même au final et que malgré tout ça, il voulait rester avec elle. Elle avait besoin de temps pour avaler tout ça.

Adrien commençait à se demander s'il avait bien fait de tout avouer d'un coup à sa petite amie, vu l'état où elle se trouvait. Il allait lui dire quelque chose, quand Marinette le repoussa légèrement.

« A…Adrien, ren…rentre chez toi. On…On se verra demain au collège. C'est trop d'un coup pour moi. Découvrir que tu es Chat Noir et que tu sais depuis le début de relation qui je suis. J'ai…. J'ai besoin de temps. S'il te plait… laisse moi. »

Adrien ne put qu'accepter sa demande. Il appela son kwami et parti de la chambre de sa belle.

Le lendemain, quand Adrien arriva en cours, il ne vit Marinette nulle part. Il mit ça sur ses retards habituels mais quand la fin du premier cours sonna, il s'inquiéta fortement. Ce fut une Alya un peu remontée qui lui fit un coup sur l'épaule pour qu'il se retourne.

« Adrien tu as fait quoi à Marinette hier soir pour qu'elle ne vienne pas en cours ?

-Comment ça Adrien lui aurait fait quelque chose. Attend mec depuis quand tu fréquentes Marinette ? Tu aurais pu me le dire, je suis ton meilleur pote quand même.

-Ma petite tortue d'amour, garde ton calme on t'expliquera tout plus tard, là je parle avec ton pote le minet. »

Les deux garçons se regardèrent surpris.

« Tortue d'amour ?

-Minet ?

-Vous êtes fatiguant tout les deux. »

Alya prit sur elle et sortit de la classe avec les garçons pour parler, parce que le faire en code devant toute la classe n'allait pas aider, la pauvre Alya. Une fois seule avec ses partenaires, Alya put enfin parler clairement.

« Bon Adrien est Chat Noir et Nino est Carapace. C'est bon on peut enchaîner ?

-Alya babe je croyais qu'on devait garder tout ça secret.

-Fallait pas que je cherche plus loin avec Marinette après Alya c'était obligé que Nino en ait un aussi.

-Comment ça Marinette, vous m'avez perdu tout les deux. Je ne comprends plus rien là. »

Alya soupira, se promettant de tout expliquer plus tard à son copain, là elle attendait des explications du minet.

« J'ai tout dis à Marinette hier soir, pas que j'ai compris pour toi Alya, mais pour Chat Noir et Ladybug et euh je crois qu'elle a du mal à tout avaler. Je ne sais pas quoi faire là. J'ai peur que le Papillon s'en prenne à elle.

-Marinette est plus forte que ça, c'est juste que là, tu l'as complètement chamboulée. Tu devrais aller la voir, avec Nino on se charge de vous couvrir et si jamais elle est akumatisé, tu nous appelles en renfort, on ne sera pas trop de 3 pour tenté de la raisonné. J'ai du mal à imaginer Ladybug se faire akumatisé.

-C'est sur. »

Adrien soupira, il la sentait vraiment mal cette journée, la poisse le poursuivait une nouvelle fois. Nino était complètement perdu, mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quelque chose qu'une explosion se fit entendre dans l'école. Les 3 héros se regardèrent, finalement c'était arrivé. Adrien et Alya se transformèrent devant un Nino qui avait du mal à comprendre.

« Rena Rouge tu t'occupes de ralentir Marinette, je vais chercher Waizz pour Nino. J'aurai vraiment du fermer ma grande bouche hier soir.

-Alya tu… tu as ton miraculous avec toi ?

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard Nino, là on a affaire à une Marinette remontée et akumatisée alors pour les questions ça viendra plus tard. »

Elle embrassa son copain qui ne put que se cacher le temps qu'Adrien ne revienne avec son kwami. Pendant ce temps la, Rena Rouge faisait face à une Ladybug blanche à pois rouge qui utilisait son yoyo pour tout casser et attirer l'attention.

« C'est pas toi que je cherche Rena Rouge, où est Chat Noir, je sais qu'il est ici. Il est où ce sale Chat menteur.

-Ladybug calme toi, tu n'es pas toi-même c'est le Papillon qui se sert de toi. Reprend toi.

-Ladybug est partie, je suis Ladybroken. Ce sale Chat s'est joué de moi. Il m'a mentit et trahi. Je lui faisais confiance et lui, en a profité. »

Chat Noir arriva avec Carapace.

« Ma Lady, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, je te le jure.

-C'est trop tard mon Chaton, le mal est fait, et tu crois qu'en faisant venir la renarde stupide et la tortue débile, vous allez m'arrêter.

-Ma Lady, tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal.

-Je m'en fiche de tes raisons, je veux vos miraculous pour le Papillon et ensuite, je serais débarrasser de vous 3. »

Ladybroken leur lança son yoyo pour les attaquer. Les 3 héros présents ne savaient comment se battre contre leur amie. Déjà en temps normal, se battre contre un akumatisé ce n'était pas toujours facile. Mais là, ils étaient contre une personne qui connaissait leurs techniques et leur façon de se battre. Ladybroken était plus féroce que n'importe quel ennemi jusqu'à maintenant. Elle avait déjà failli prendre les miraculous de Rena Rouge et Carapace. Chat Noir avait perdu son bâton et le collège était devenu un vrai champ de bataille. Ladybroken se moquait totalement des dégâts qu'elle faisait. Et elle s'acharnait encore plus sur son Chat Noir, il sentait les coups comme jamais.

Les 3 héros réussirent à se cacher un moment de leur amie pour pouvoir mettre un plan au point, même si en temps normal celle qui les préparait était dans le camp adverse. Chat Noir regarda Rena Rouge et lui demanda de créer une illusion d'eux trois essayant de l'attaquer pendant que Carapace utilisera son pouvoir pour enfermé Ladybroken dans une bulle avec lui pour tenté de la raisonner.

Rena Rouge utilisa son pouvoir, créant une illusion d'eux trois qui se mirent à attaquer Ladybroken, sans qu'ils la touchent pour ne pas disparaître. Pendant ce temps Chat Noir passa dans le dos de sa petite amie et quand il lui sauta dessus pour l'empêcher d'attaquer, Carapace les enferma dans sa protection. Ladybroken se débâtit et se libéra de la prise de Chat Noir.

« Tu crois faire quoi là à nous enfermer tout les deux. On sait tout les deux que c'est moi la plus forte.

-Ça c'est ce que tu crois ma Lady. Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal. Même si Papillon te booste, tu ne feras pas le poids. Tu sais très que tu ne me feras pas de mal ma Lady. »

Elle se jeta sur lui pour se battre au corps à corps. Chat Noir parait ses coups, cherchant à tout pris à la prendre dans ses bras mais de face. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas purifier l'akuma sans Ladybug et pour ça, il devait faire en sorte de ne pas détruire ses boucle d'oreilles pour ça. Il réussit à la capturer dans ses bras mais se figea d'un coup.

« Tes…. Tes boucles d'oreilles… elles…. Elles sont où ?

-Papillon les a récupérées. »

Non ce n'était pas possible, elle n'avait pas fait ça. Elle n'avait pas osé.

« Non tu n'aurais pas fait ça. Je te connais. Même akumatisé, tu ne l'aurais pas laissé s'emparer de tes boucles d'oreilles ni de Tikki. Je sais que je t'ai fais du mal. Je le regrette sincèrement, mais ce que je t'ai dit sur mes sentiments pour toi son réel. Je t'aime ma Lady, ma princesse, ma Marinette. Et ça jamais rien ne pourra le changer. Si tu ne veux plus de moi, je le comprendrais, mais jamais je ne te laisserais tomber. Tu m'es bien trop précieuse. »

Ladybroken se débattait dans les bras de Chat Noir, heureusement, la bulle de Carapace les coupait de tout même du Papillon, ce dernier n'avait pas pu entendre tout ce qui s'était dit. Chat Noir était désemparé. C'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans un tel cas de figure. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser ainsi. Il fit la seule chose qui lui passa par la tête. Il embrassa sa belle, espérant que ça marche comme dans les contes de fées.

Au début, Ladybroken se débattit férocement durant le baiser, puis se laissa faire jusqu'à y répondre doucement. Son costume disparaissant doucement, pour ne laisser place qu'à Marinette dans les bras de Chat Noir. Cette dernière s'évanouie contre le héros masqué, alors que le pouvoir de Carapace disparaissait. Chat Noir s'enfuit de l'école avec la jeune fille dans ses bras pour la ramener chez elle, alors que Carapace et Rena Rouge se cachait pour se détransformer. Nino garda Waizz le temps qu'Adrien ou Marinette le ramène au grand maître.

De retour avec Chat Noir et Marinette dans la chambre de cette dernière. Il la déposa sur son lit et se détransforma, attendant son réveil.

Il fallut presque la journée pour que ça arrive. Marinette se réveilla ayant mal à la tête. Elle se mit à rougir en voyant Adrien endormi, la tête prêt de la sienne. Elle se mit à chercher Tikki du regard mais n'aperçu pas sa kwami. Seul Plagg apparu devant elle.

« Plagg ? Mais il c'est passé quoi ? Pourquoi tu es là avec Adrien ?

\- Tu ne te souviens donc pas que tu as été akumatisé Marinette ?

-A…akuma… TIKKI ! »

Le cri réveilla Adrien qui se redressa un peu difficilement.

« Marinette, pourquoi tu cris comme ça ?

-Tikki ?

-Tu as du la cacher avant d'être totalement akumatisée, tu ne portais pas tes boucles d'oreilles durant le combat. Tu sais où tu as pu les cacher ? »

La jeune fille se mit à paniquer avant de se rappeler de sa boite pour son journal intime. Elle courut jusqu'à son bureau pour chercher la boite en question. Elle en sortit une boite plus petite qui contenait les fameuses boucles d'oreilles. Elle les remit en place, faisant apparaitre une kwami qui se jeta sur elle. Marinette lui fit de gros câlins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rappelle de qui était présent dans sa chambre. Elle se retourna timidement vers Adrien qui la regardait avec un tendre sourire.

« Je préfère te voir ainsi qu'en Ladybroken.

-A…Adrien… je…qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

-Oh tu as détruit le collège, tenté de me prendre mon miraculous ainsi qu'à Alya et Nino.

-Comment ça prendre les miraculous d'Alya et Nino !

-Euh par un concours de circonstance on va dire que je sais pour Alya et Nino et eux pour moi. »

Marinette se claqua le front avec sa main.

« T'en rate pas une Chaton. »

Malgré elle, Marinette avait repris sa façon de parler tel qu'elle était en Ladybug, comme si rien ne s'était passé, ce qui fit un certain bien à Adrien de la revoir ainsi, plutôt qu'en pleure comme la veille.

« Marinette, tu te souviens pourquoi le Papillon s'en pris à toi ? Quand j'ai vu l'akuma arrivé, tu ne m'as même pas entendu.

-Je suis désolé Tikki. Mais entre la dispute avec Chat Noir et ce qu'il m'a dit hier soir, c'était trop pour moi, j'ai craqué et j'ai laissé le Papillon m'akumatisé.

-Heureusement tu as la présence d'esprit de cacher ton miraculous pour ne pas lui donner. Mais l'akuma s'était caché où ? »

Adrien posa la question en toute sincérité, faut dire qu'il n'avait pas eut le temps de voir d'où le papillon était sortit. Marinette devint rouge et lui montra le pendentif que sa kwami lui avait offert.

« Il est entré dans ce pendentif. Adrien, je suis désolé d'avoir été si faible, mais tu peux comprendre à ma place. Je… j'étais perdu, j'avais l'impression que tu m'avais trahi d'une certaine façon. Chat Noir amoureux de Ladybug qui se met à sortir avec la simple Marinette, c'était le bonheur pour moi. Et hier soir tu m'annonce que tu savais pour moi, alors j'ai douté. J'ai eu l'impression d'avoir tout perdu, toi, Chat Noir. »

Adrien prit Marinette dans ses bras pour l'enlacer tendrement.

« Je peux comprendre ma princesse. Je t'en veux pas tu sais. Il m'a fallut du temps aussi à moi pour digérer la nouvelle. Découvrir que les 2 filles qui s'étaient accaparé mon cœur n'en faisait qu'une au final, c'est énorme. Alors pour toi découvrir tout ça au bout d'un mois et en plus parce que je te force un peu la main, je peux comprendre.

-Mais euh tu sais Adrien… Je….j'ai eu des doutes pour toi, mais je ne voulais pas les voir. Parce que surement j'allais te décevoir si tu découvrais que j'étais Ladybug. A côté de toi, je ne suis pas grand-chose. Je suis la simple Marinette, alors que toi tu es mannequin et déjà très connu.

-Marinette, si je pouvais être juste un étudiant comme un autre, je serais ravi tu sais. Je pense que tu me connais assez bien en temps que Chat Noir ou Adrien pour savoir que je suis de moins en moins a l'aise avec cette vie que mon père m'impose. Le vrai moi c'est quand je suis Chat Noir, quand je suis libre de mes mouvements et de parler comme je le désire.

-Je l'avais remarqué que tu te lâchais en Chat Noir. Mais au final tu …tu n'es pas déçu que je sois Ladybug ?

-Je viens de te dire non Marinette. Au contraire, j'en suis ravi. »

Il l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.

« Bon ma lady ce n'est pas tout ça, mais il y a un akuma qui traîne encore dans Paris et si on ne veut pas se refaire une expérience à la Cœur de pierre, il va falloir qu'on le débusque.

-Oui, je n'ai pas le choix, surtout que c'est de ma faute.

-On a fini avec ça, il me semble. Maintenant tu enfiles ton joli costume moulant rouge à pois noir et on se bouge. »

Marinette sourit à son petit ami, et se transforma en Ladybug devant lui, avant de l'attendre un peu qu'il fasse pareil.

« Dis moi mon chaton, je t'attends la, je croyais qu'on devait se dépêcher.

-Oui, désolé. »

Il se réveilla et prit sa tenue de Chat Noir. Il sortit de la chambre avec sa petite amie et ils se séparèrent pour couvrir plus de périmètre. Mais comment retrouver un akuma qui n'avait plus personne à akumatisé. Arrivé à la Tour Eiffel, Ladybug et Chat Noir était bredouille.

« On devrait demander à maître Fu s'il n'a pas une idée, tu en penses quoi Buguinette ?

-J'en dis que c'est une bonne idée, et arrête avec tes Buguinette.

-Oh merde, le kwami de maître Fu, je l'ai laissé à Nino.

-C'est pas vrai. »

Elle se frappa le front de sa main. Elle laissa Chat Noir aller chercher le miraculous à Nino pendant qu'elle se rendait chez le grand maître pour gagner du temps. En se rendant chez lui, elle vit les dégâts de son école et lança un lucky charm pour le réparer mais tel ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle découvrit un radar à papillon dans sa main. Ce n'était pas tout les jours que son lucky charm était si facile à comprendre. Elle envoya un message à son partenaire pour qu'il la retrouve non pas chez le grand maitre mais au niveau de l'Arc de Triomphe. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour y être. Chat Noir la rejoins assez vite.

« Alors ma Lady, pourquoi un tel changement de programme ?

-Quand j'ai lancé le lucky charm pour réparer l'école il m'a donné un radar à akuma, qui m'a conduit jusqu'ici.

-Bonne nouvelle, nous reste plus qu'à trouver le papillon le purifier et tout va rentrer dans l'ordre.

-C'est ça. »

Ladybug passa le radar à Chat Noir pour qu'il puisse amener l'akuma vers elle et ainsi le prendre avec son yo-yo magique. Ils se dépêchèrent à le trouver, vu que les boucles d'oreilles de Ladybug commençaient déjà à bipper. Elle réussi à l'attraper et de lancer son lucky charm juste avant de se détransformer. Ce fut un Chat Noir ravi d'avoir sa princesse dans ses bras qui se dirigea cher le grand maitre pour lui rendre son kwami.

Une fois libre de leur obligation. Ils se rendirent chez Marinette pour une longue discussion sur leur couple civil mais aussi héroïque. Discussion qui leur permit de comprendre un peu mieux l'autre, leur peur, leur envie et ce qu'il pourrait faire plus tard. Ils prirent la décision de ne rien dévoiler de leur vie amoureuse au travers de leur masque. Ils seront toujours partenaire, mais les bisous et les câlins ça serait que pour la vie civile.

C'est ainsi qu'ils commencèrent leur vie ensemble, bien qu'encore un peu jeune et chez leurs parents respectifs, mais rien ne pourrait les empêcher de se voir où et quand ils veulent.

FIN

_Moi : euh…..j'ai enfin fini cette petite trilogie que j'avais en tête sans le savoir._

_Chat Noir : Dis l'akumatisation de Marinette était obligatoire ?_

_Moi : Euh non, mais je me suis dis que ça serait cool, ce n'est pas souvent qu'elle est akumatisé je trouve, et j'ai prit sur moi pour ne pas choisir Miss Fortune ni Anti-bug. Pour moi aucune des deux n'allait dans le sens que je voulais. Et puis on sera tous d'accord pour dire que je suis vraiment nulle pour les scènes de combat._

_Ladybug : Pourquoi je prends aussi cher dans cette fics ? Je t'ai fais quoi personnellement ?_

_Moi : Euh repousser Chat Noir en continue … grosse frustration après avoir vu l'épisode d'Oblivion, et euh c'est tout je crois. Bon en tout j'en ai fini avec cette histoire. _

_Chat Noir : Dis pourquoi je passe pour un gros boulet aussi ?_

_Moi : Pareil que Ladybug, grosse frustration après l'épisode d'Oblivion. Je hais les auteurs justes pour ça. Sur ce je vous laisse et laisser moi vos commentaires, je vous répondrait dès que possible._


End file.
